Life Goes On
by izzy95
Summary: What if the world really did end? Emma finds herself standing alone at the countdown just like Regina is standing alone in her huge mansion. Angsty but kind of sweet Swan Queen.


**A/N: Just a simple and angsty one shot inspired by all this talk of doomsday and everything. There was like this huge countdown on tv a whole theme on how the world would end. So I thought, what would Swan Queen do if they only had a few minutes left? Also slightly inspired by the movie Perfect Sense. More or less stole some of the ending lines from there... Shame on me.. But please enjoy and tell me what you guys think! :)  
**

* * *

For the first time since Emma arrived at Storybrooke, everything was quiet. Walking around in the town, she felt the fog surround her, the grayness of the late afternoon washing over her, as the only noises heard was the quiet whistle from the wind and the soft steps from her large boots. She felt the moist of the air spreading on her fingers as she walked and waited.

Every door was locked, every window closed. Nothing was left outside. The only sign of life was the occasionally light shinning from a foreign window. Everybody was home with their family and their loved once. They were celebrating their time together, waiting anxiously for the unknown.

Ruby sat with Granny, draping a blanked around her and reading her her own favorite story as a child. She just wanted to do this one last thing for the person who had taken care of her for so long.

Rumpelstiltskin found himself behind the heavy doors of the library. He was sitting at one of the tables with a small piece of paper in his hands. It was a drawing of his son. The one he had left behind. One of his biggest regrets. How he wished that he was there and able to hold him close in his arms, telling him that everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't completely alone this time. And as he saw a flash of a blue gown, he quietly rose again to help Belle put the books away. Smiling sadly at her, he walked over and put his arms protectively around her. No, neither of them where going to be alone tonight.

Snow and Charming sat in Mary Margaretes apartment with Henry. He was telling them all sorts of stories, while Snow White was trying to cook them dinner, stealing kisses from her true love. Henry had wanted to go with Emma, but she had insisted on him going to Regina. And after he had said his final and tearful goodbyes to the mother he had known his whole life, the mother who had cared and protected him through everything with a rough hand, he had reluctantly returned to his grandparents. Now he was giggling and laughing, enjoying himself.

Emma thought of Regina. She was probably the only one alone right now. She shouldn't be at this hour, but who did she really have after all? Daniel was gone long time ago. The love from her people was gone, all her royal protectors gone with the curse. Nobody wanted her now. She remembered their fights, their encounters and troubles through out time. Things hadn't been pretty. But as she felt her feet leading her, she still stopped in front of the giant mansion. And with her heart in her throat she walked closer.

The fog seemed only to get thicker in this dark hour. The joy seemed sucked out of this place, the colors drained, nothing really remaining. But still Emma's heart couldn't stop beating. This was her confrontation. In a moment it would be gone, this was her chance. A chance to be with the person she cared for the second most in the world, one last time. She knew Henry would be fine. He was where he belonged, with his family. Her family. God, she loved that family. And as much as she wanted to be with them, she couldn't. Not now.

She stepped closer, her feet sinking in the crisp sand of the road to the door. It didn't take didn't take long before she stood in front of it but knocking, like much else right now, seemed completely overrated and unnecessary in the moment.

Regina heard the simply turning of the front door. She hadn't really thought of locking it. She figured that if everything was going to be gone anyway, then what did it really matter if the people came for her to make her pay for her sins? Nothing really mattered. And then again, her mind drifted of to a certain blonde. How she wished things had turned out differently between them. How she wished she hadn't let her fears control her. She wished for her to come, just as she wished for Henry to have stayed. For Daniel to have been by her side. For Snow White to die. Revenge. Her whole life seemed to be revolved around that simple word. That simple and all consuming thing. She had lost so much.

So when the soft steps came closer, she didn't bother turning. Her heart was beating faster and faster with each one of them, but she kept her calm. Even in a moment like this, it was important to her. Her whole life was build on lies, always aiming for perfection. It had been about looking good to the outside, no matter what the consequence. She took pride in her mask. At least she still had control over one thing, when all that had ever been worth something to her was gone.

And you could only imagine the panic shooting through her when she saw the mirror of the face through the window she currently standing before. But then again, somehow, she couldn't quite explain why, but it seemed to right. Like this was the only way things could end. She let a single tear fall and she smiled weakly and sadly at the figure behind her.

Seeing the smile, Emma quickly returned it, a small glow managing to settle in her eyes as she knowingly stepped forward, holding her arms around the woman she loved. And as she felt Regina relax a bit in her arms, she only gripped her tighter.

It felt good and Regina couldn't deny it. And as she melted into the unfamiliar hug, she didn't try to. She felt a tugging of her heart, a warmth in her stomach and everything felt right. It felt like her whole life had been leading up to this moment, and now, nothing else mattered.

Emma leaned closer, her hair gently tickling Regina's shoulder as put her mouth to the left ear. Regina felt shivers running through her at the hot breath. Slowly breaking the silence, Emma gently whispered in her ear, telling her a story.

"She had blue skin,  
And so did he.  
He kept it hid  
And so did she.  
They searched for blue  
Their whole life through,  
Then passed right by-  
And never knew."

As Emma nuzzled her fingers through brown tresses, Regina couldn't take it anymore. Turning around, she threw her arms around the blonde as she buried her head in the crook of her neck and cried. She cried and she cried, feeling safe for the first time in her life.

"Oh, Emma." she whispered softly. "I love you." It may have seemed cheesy, it may seem soon, but there was no more time. This was it. And it was all she had. She was done hiding, done pretending and she was tired of fighting. She couldn't help but to curse her feelings, her body for acting like this. Why did love and hate have to be some damn close to one another? And why had she wasted so much of her time literally fighting against this.

Emma breathed out relieved as her heart beamed with joy.

"Regina... I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hide, I don't want to fear. All I want is to be with you. Please. I can't let you go. I love you so much, I don't think you'll ever understand how crazy you make me. You're tearing me apart with all these emotions. I'm not normally like this, but I just can't let you go... Not now, not ever..."

That was the last thing said before their lips met. The touch was slow and insecure, but it made their minds blow and color stream through the dark. It was like the meaning of life itself suddenly stood, looking them right in the eyes. Regina wanted to walk out of the embrace, bring Emma a drink, a chair, walk her to the couch, anything really. But somehow, it seemed that her body had stopped working. Like she was completely glued to Emma's, electricity shooting through them, tying them together. But maybe this was how it was suppose to be. Just them.

The room was still gray, the lights still out. The fog hadn't gone away. Red, Snow White and Rumpelstiltskin was still there with their loved once. The town still quiet, the anxiety still rushing through every soul. Nothing had changed as Henry giggled, Granny smiled, Belle put the last book on it's place. The world was the same ticking clock as it had been only moments ago. But it didn't matter anymore.

Emma slowly kissed Regina again. She felt the wet tears against her cheek. It hurt her, but she's ready and she's right where she wanted to be. And for a moment everything is perfect. Because this is how it's suppose to be and neither of them wanted it any differently. They felt each others' breath, warm on their faces, filling them with joy. And to anybody else they looked like normal lovers, bodies pressed close together, eyes closed, caressing each others' faces, oblivious to the world around them.

At the corners of their eyes, they saw it, finally closing around them, taking all. A purple shadow, moving closer and closer, destroying everything on it way. No words are needed as they held each other close, melt together and felt like one with hearts finally beating as one, before the cloud was there, rushing over them. But it didn't matter anymore.

_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. - Robert Frost_


End file.
